Just Friends
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: She was everything he wanted and more. He was her best friend and in her mind, nothing would change that. a tale of jealousy, broken hearts and heated confrontations.
1. Friends or more?

"Dan!!" Serena squealed, splashing him with water. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting out of the water before I freeze to death, you?" He shot back, laughing as he shook the water out of his short, curly brown hair.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes at him, jumping on his tan, bare back. "Can I have a piggy back ride then?"

"Sure, why not?" He laughed, jogging back to where their beach towels lay on the ground. "Here we are."

"Thanks." She slid off of him, laying back onto the towel, her bronzed body making a well pronounced contrast with the white beach towel. "Also, thank you so much for spending the day with me. Blair's on a date with Chuck and Nate still hasn't..noticed me yet."

Dan rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, but Nate Archibald, Serena? Really? You've liked him since what, third grade? Isn't it time to move on?" He said, stressing the last part, his eyes watching her every move, just waiting for her reaction. He hated the way she talked about his fellow classmate. He was a player and everyone knew it, they just chose not to believe it.

"I just...I don't know." Serena muttered, emerald eyes downcast. "I just..want to be with him, get to know him, kiss him. Its every girl's fantasy, is that so bad? I mean he's a good guy, I think."

"No. I know how you feel." Dan said, cracking open a bottle of water.

"What? You like someone?" Serena teased, eyebrows raised high. "And you don't even tell your best friend!"

"Ha ha very funny." Dan tossed the bottle aside into the cooler they had brought with them. "Well there's this girl and she's absolutely amazing and gorgeous and..she just takes my breath away. I can't be with her though, we're just...just friends."

"Who is she?" Serena asked curiously, a weird feeling skyrocketing through her stomach. "Do I know her?"

"I'm not telling you." Dan stuck his tongue out playfully, laughing. "But you do know her. Quite well actually."

"Tell me about her...please?" She begged, puppy dog eyes armed and ready.

"Okay, okay. She goes to Constance and she's a senior like us. She has this amazing soul like you wouldn't believe. Even though she has her faults, she's still so...wonderful."

"Aw, Dan." Serena clasped one of Dan's hands. "One day that girl will realize that you're the one for her. You're too sweet not to like." She said, trying to reassure him.

"I wish." He shook his head. "So anyway," He said changing the subject. "Are you finally going to ask out Nate or what?"

"Can't."

"Oh."

"I mean, I want to and all, but I don't know if he likes me." Serena bit her lip, looking over at Dan. "So I was sorta wondering...if maybe you could help me out?"

"Sure, I mean what are friends for?" Dan rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at her. "Do you want me to ask him out for you or something?"

"No," Serena looked down, her face flushing. " I was sort of hoping that since we've dated before and since we know how to act like a couple, you could maybe help me make Nate jealous by pretending to be my boyfriend."

"Um, wow." Dan blushed as Serena looked up at him. "I don't...maybe...I mean we broke up like what only two months ago and yeah its kind of..yeah."

"Forget I said anything." Serena stammered. "Its no big deal. I'll just come up with something else."

Dan shook his head and wondered if he would regret doing this and said, "No, its okay. I'll do it, its fine."

"Really?" Serena asked eagerly, green eyes shining. "You'd really do that for me?"

Dan sighed as he put on a fake smile. "Sure, I'd love to."

Serena flung her arms around his neck, making him fall back. "Thank you so much Dan!"

The feeling of her all pressed up and soaking wet against him wearing only a bikini made Dan hate Nate Archibald more. To have the feeling of her for only a mere jealously plot made him sick especially since it was for a stoner who took advantage of every red blooded female under the age of forty.

"You're welcome." He breathed, pulling back slightly to press his lips to hers softly.

Serena's eyes grew wide as she pulled back quickly. "What was that?"

"Aren't I your boyfriend now?" Dan asked, eyebrows knitted. "I thought we were supposed to do boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

Serena rolled her eyes at Dan's naivety. "Yeah, but only like when Nate or people are around. We don't have to go around kissing all the time. We aren't really dating."

"Yeah I know." Dan bowed his head, his grip on Serena slacking. "I just thought it might be more realistic if we did it that way, but whatever's fine." He smiled at her. "Does that mean I have to call you some disgusting pet name everytime I see you now?"

"No, but I get to call you 'snuggee boo'! Serena giggled, collapsing on her towel from laughter.

"Great," He muttered sarcastically, but couldn't help from letting out a chuckle. "So, everytime we see Nate, I grab you?"

"Dan," She dragged his name out, pushing lightly on his bare chest. "Just pretend we're dating again."

"Whatever works."


	2. Over

Dan grabbed his yellow school shirt from the hanger, slipping it on over the white wife beater. He grabbed his tie, wrapping it around his neck, tightening it in one fluid motion. Putting on his blazer and grabbing his messenger bag, he exited his room, walking to the kitchen.

To his surprise, Serena sat on one of the barstools, digging into a plate of breakfast. "Hey Dan."

"Hey, wasn't I supposed to pick you up for school?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek as Jenny entered the room.

"I thought I would surprise you so I brought coffee. Svetlana demanded I have breakfast while I wait." Serena giggled, referring to the Humphrey's maid.

"Whoa, are you two dating again?" Rufus asked, entering the room and sitting down. "You haven't come around for breakfast since you two broke up."

"Uh, dad.."

"Actually Mr. Humphrey, we are dating again. We got back together yesterday at the beach." Serena said, wrapping her arms around Dan's middle and kissing his neck.

Her touch sent goosebumps down his arms, making him slightly nostalgic. "Yeah," He found himself saying, reaching down for Serena's hands. "And we're going to be late to school, right Serena?"

She detached herself from him, getting the coffee form the counter. "You're going to eat something right?"

Dan rolled his eyes, grabbed a muffin off the table. "See you guys later."

"Bye!" Serena took his hand, pulling him out of his apartment.

"Did you have to tell my dad we're 'dating'?" Dan asked, making air quotes. "He's going to think we're actually dating."

"Well we are, aren't we?" She muttered, handing him the hot coffee. "Except for the fact that I like Nate."

He sighed, enjoying the feeling of hot liquid slipping down his throat. "Sure, whatever."

Serena stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, throwing her arms around Dan. "Thank you for this, it really means a lot to me. You're the nicest guy ever."

"No problem." Dan muttered, hugging her back. For some reason, a plan to kill Nate had formed in his head. Probably the caffeine.

--

They entered the courtyard, hands intertwined. "You ready for this?"

Dan nodded, kissing her forehead. "Sure."

He led her over to the table they usually occupied, kissing her gently as he sat down. Each time his lips touched hers, the image of Nate would faint more and more in her head, making her focus only on the guy in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, becoming more and more absorbed in the kiss.

A loud ringing sound interrupted them, making them each pull away. It was the first bell, warning students that it was almost time to go to class.

"Stupid bell."

Serena erupted in giggles as she pecked Dan's lips again. She snuck a look at Nate, pleased that he had turned slightly pink. "I think its working."

"What's working?" Dan pulled away, one hand still cupping her cheek.

"I think Nate's getting jealous." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss him, not noticing that he stiffened on contact.

"Right, yeah." He muttered, loosening his grip on her. "Listen, I just remembered, I have to ask Mr. Peiser something."

"Can't you ask him during class?" She breathed, playing with his blazer.

"It cant wait, actually. I'm sorry."

She clambered off of him, a pout on her face. "Okay, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah." He nodded. Kissing her on the cheek, he left just as the bell rang.

--

"Serena!" Nate called, catching her as the final bell rang and a throng of girls escaped from the math class.

"What's up?" She smiled immediately.

"Someone told me you were going out with Dan," He muttered, walking next to her. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, we're back together." Seeing his face, she hastily recovered. "But I don't know, things seem kind of rocky right now."

"Oh okay, yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you around then." He winked at her, turning a corner, leaving her speechless.

"Hey Serena," Dan came up behind her, one hand behind his back. "I have something-"

"Dan! Guess what just happened!? I told Nate things were rocky between us and he actually looked happy!" She just couldn't get over the way Nate reacted. "I think I might have a chance!"

"That's really...great. I'm happy for you." His hand quickly slipped into his pocket, trying to hide the gift from her.

"Is that a rose?"

"Yeah, uh, its, um, from Nate." Dan lied, pulling it out again. "Told me to give it to you. Here."

"Oh my god! Today has been so amazing!" She leaned forward, kissing Dan on the cheek. "You're the best Dan. You're a great actor and I just bet our breakup tomorrow is going be very believable."

"Wait, what?"

Her eyes darted around, trying to spot anyone who might be eavesdropping. "We're breaking up. Tomorrow. It worked, Nate likes me. We don't have to be together anymore."

"We dated for a day."

"I know, but its not like we like each other more than friends, right?"

"Yeah, right." Dan sighed, shoving his hands into his khaki pants pockets. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow or whatever."

"I thought we were going to hang out." She murmured weakly, watching him take a step back, walking away slowly.

"We broke up, remember?" He murmured, his voice hoarse. "We shouldn't hang out if you're going to date Nate."

"But you're my best friend."

"I'll see you later, Serena." Dan turned around, walking away. He hadn't imagined this affair was going to be this painful. Why did he have to love her so much?

* * *

**Review? Please? :D**


	3. Crushed

Dan walked outside, stepping into his limo. He hadn't taken a limo to school in the longest time, but now that he and Serena had 'broken up' and she was going to date Nate, he didn't really want to walk with her.

He slumped against the seat, tying his tie lazily. He felt stupid. He had known that it was a stupid idea, and now just trying to avoid her hurt. Opening the built in refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of scotch. Normally he didn't drink before school, but he didn't think he could make it through the day without a little buzz.

Unceremoniously sloshing some into a tumbler, he raised it to his lips letting the amber liquid slide down his throat. He sighed contentedly, enjoying the burning feeling. It felt nice, drinking again. Now all he needed was a smoke. "David, we're taking a stop at that pizza place."

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped out, a zip lock bag of pot tucked safely inside his jacket. Settling back in the limo, he fished out some rolling paper and started rolling a joint. Satisfied with it, he lit it, inhaling the smoke. Holding in the hit, he realized how much Serena had hurt him. Slowly exhaling, he rolled down the window, letting the stench of weed hit the streets.

As they approached St. Jude's, he worked out a reason to tell Serena in case she freaked out. She would probably be too busy with her new boyfriend to even glance in his direction. Stubbing out the joint, he tucked it in his coat pocket.

He stepped out, staring intently at the courtyard. He shut the door, holding his messenger bag tightly in one hand. Before he could take more than ten steps into the school, he was approached by an angry Serena. "Hey, why didn't you pick me up for school?"

"Hello to you too." He murmured, the high he was on not affecting his speech. "I had assumed that since we broke up, you'd like to walk to school with Nathaniel."

"Dan, you did me a favor, that's all. You don't have to take it this far."

"Oh, but I do." He smirked, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You're just too blind to see why."

She recoiled, pushing him away. "Are you _smoking_?"

"What do you care?" He muttered, eyes harsh. "Maybe I'm dealing with the 'breakup'."

"This isn't you. I don't know who you are."

"You never did." He turned away from her, feeling slightly sick. "Go to your _boyfriend_, Serena."

"Since you're being such a dick, maybe I will." She stormed off.

"So you are dating." Dan murmured to no one, fingering the joint in his pocket.

--

Nate sat down next to Serena, smiling at her. "Hey."

"Hey," She murmured softly, still upset with her fight with Dan. "What's up?"

"Well I heard that you and uh...uh..Dan broke up and uh I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine, its not even a big deal anymore."

Nate grinned, the gears in his mind cranking quickly. "Well uh, if you're over him, maybe we should go out."

"You're asking me out?"

"Well yeah. You're cute, you're, like, really smart and yeah. So how 'bout it?"

Serena blushed, forgetting about Dan for a second. "I'd love to."

"Sweet," Nate smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

He walked off, leaving her sitting by herself, a smile plastered on her face.

--

"You're Dan Humphrey, aren't you?" A brunette girl walked up to Dan, smiling at him.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering since you and Serena broke up, and.."

"Can you get to the point?" Dan grumbled. She was the fourth girl to come up to him, asking for a date. He rejected all of them and had no problem doing it again.

"Well I know this person and she might be interested in you."

"And that person is?" He said, almost lazily.

"Blair."

Dan's eyebrows shot up, thinking of the sassy brunette. Abandoning the other girl, he made his way over to Blair. "Blair Waldorf."

"Dan. Did you need something?"

Dan smirked. She was as cold as ever. "I heard through the grapevine that a certain future Yalie is interested into me."

"And whoever you heard it from has got their information wrong." She smirked, her red lips enticing her. She took a step closer to him, looking at him more closely. "Daniel Humphrey, have you been smoking?"

"Is Nate a total douche?"

"Well well well, looks like someone's jealous. I mean, you broke up a while ago, surely you don't still like her."

Dan shook his head, his smirk drifting down a little. "Looks like you need to brush up on your gossip, Blair. Until about three o'clock yesterday, Serena and I were together."

"Before you think I've lost my touch, consider the fact that my sources are primarily from Gossip Girl as your ex doesn't talk to me anymore."

"Point taken." All of a sudden, the bell rang, jolting Dan from his daze. "See you around, Blair."

He turned in the opposite direction, almost getting hit by a passing Nate Archibald. Dan scowled at him, bumping shoulders with him.

Nate smirked, looking at the other boy with distaste. "Hey, thanks for splitting with Serena."

"You're fucking welcome." Dan growled sarcastically, stalking off.

--

Several hours later, Dan flipped open his phone, checking the time. Quickly texting his dad that he would be back around 7, he closed the phone. He clambered out of the limo, approaching a hot dog stand. Throwing a five at the man, he asked for two hot dogs. After decorating both with an exquisite amount of condiments, he stepped back into the car, handing one to the driver.

"Thank you, Mr. Humphrey."

Dan nodded once at David before rolling up the privacy screen and reaching for the scotch. Setting down his food, he poured the liquid, his hand wobbling ever so slightly. A sudden idea hit him, causing him to roll down the screen again. "David, take me to the van der Woodsen's when you're done."

He rolled the screen up, taking a sip of his scotch. Reaching into his messenger bag, he pulled out a notebook and a pen. He was going to tell Serena how he really felt about her whether she liked it or not.


	4. Done For Good

Serena giggled as Nate tackled her onto the couch, planting kisses on her. On a whim, he had come over, flowers and chocolates in hand, and somehow they had ended up playing tag in the living room.

"I win." He grinned triumphantly, his crooked smile dazzling her. Though it was nothing compared to Dan's...Stop. Why did he keep popping up in her mind? It was as if he were a drug she couldn't bring herself to rid. If only he weren't being such a dick.

"Congratulations!" She found herself giggling even more, and for a second she wondered what was wrong with her. She was acting ridiculous even for herself. She heard the familiar ding of the elevator and edged out from underneath him. "Must be the pizza."

Serena found herself facing Vanya, who held a crisp white envelope in his gloved hands. "This just came for you, Serena."

"Who's it from?"

"I do not know. It was left lodged in the door." Vanya lied, as he was under Dan's request not to say anything. It didn't help that Dan was very pushy when he was drunk.

"Thanks Vanya. I'll read it now."

He nodded, tipping his hat. He shot a quick scowl to Nate who was lying on the couch, idly scratching his stomach. Dan was a lot more polite than the Archibald boy who hadn't even addressed him.

As Vanya disappeared into the elevator, Serena tore open the envelope. A folded piece of white paper emerged and as she unfolded it, she wondered who would send her a letter.

_Serena_

_I can't be friends with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't watch you do this. I've been in love with you for the past three years, and I know I haven't told you, but I was scared. And now, I'm giving up. Its clear to me, you'll like me as much as I do again. I'm not gonna stand behind and watch you with Nate. I'm just giving up because each day that I'm not holding you in my arms is a day I'm dying inside. I'm sorry._

_Dan._

Serena stared at the letter in disbelief. Dan had been in love with her? Her mind flashed back to the previous years when he had joked about liking her. What if those weren't jokes after all?

"Who's it from?" Nate asked from his position on the couch, his golden hair all ruffled.

"Dan. I have to go see him."

"Humphrey?" Nate's voice rose angrily as he picked himself up, walking towards Serena. "I don't think that would be a good idea considering what he told me this morning."

"What'd he say?"

"I don't think if you should know, Serena." Nate rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to sooth her and cover himself.

"Tell me."

"He said you were a bitch and that you played him. He wishes that he had never met you and a bunch of other stuff that I'm not getting into." He lied, knowing that this would drive her away from Dan.

"No, Dan wouldn't say that about me." Serena protested faintly, not knowing for sure.

"But he did, Serena. Why would I lie to you?"

She nodded, trying to believe it. "Right, yeah. Sorry. But you should go, its getting late and my family's coming back soon."

"Or you could, you know, come with me back to my place. My parents aren't home." He murmured suggestively, kissing her on the lips. "We could have some fun, get your mind off Dan."

"Nate, maybe next time, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek, smirking as he walked into the elevator. He was definitely going to win that bet.

--

Dan sat on his balcony, a glass of scotch on one side of him and his bag of pot on the other. It was around ten and he knew his family wasn't going to check up on him. That was the Upper East Side for you. He leaned his head back, staring at the night sky and exhaled. He squinted, trying to look for the constellations he had discovered with Serena one night in California.

Giving up, he took another drag, stubbing out the joint. He didn't know why, but after hearing that Nate was up in Serena's apartment, he no longer had any desire to smoke. However the desire to go and beat the shit out of Nate grew stronger, clouding his thoughts. He hugged his knees to his chest, the black sweater that was tight against his torso wasn't helping. He tucked the joint into the plastic zip lock bag, vowing that he would get rid of it tomorrow.

That wasn't to say he would stop drinking, of course. He drained the rest of his drink in one long gulp, bringing the glass back to his desk as he closed the French doors. Still reeking of pot, he dragged himself into the shower, removing each article of clothing clumsily.

Stepping under the stream of hot water, he sighed. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, like a hot shower. Rubbing shampoo into his hair, Dan sighed, his mind full of the blonde goddess. She plagued his thoughts and he was tired of it. He wanted the image of her to go away, but part of him still clung onto it, as if it were hoping that she would come back to him. As if she would dump her golden boy for him, Dan Humphrey.

Fifteen minutes later, he stumbled out of his shower, somewhat clean, but at least he no longer reeked of pot. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he attempted to dry his body while he walked back into his bedroom. He fumbled through a drawer, picking out a pair of black silk boxers and sliding them onto his hips.

Tossing the towels into a laundry basket, he practically fell onto his bed, almost knocking over the picture on his bed stand. Drawing the sheets up his waist, he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over. What he didn't know was that the girl he loved would not only haunt him in reality, but also in his dreams.

As he snored quietly, his mind swirled with images of Serena, each more painful than the last.

"_Dan baby, come here." Serena cooed, calling out to him._

_Seeing her, Dan's heart raced. He ran towards her, panting for air as she got farther away each time he took a step. "Where are you going?"_

_She appeared again, in Nate's arms. "You took too long, Danny."_

"_Serena." Dan called, his anger curling when Nate kissed her on the lips. Suddenly the two of them vanished, leaving Dan alone in the white abyss._

"_Dan." He heard Serena's voice and spun around wildly, looking for the source. "Dan. Dan. Dan." _

_She repeated his name over and over and over again, a bodiless voice._

Dan thrashed awake, giving a small yell when he saw Jenny sitting there, looking worried. He gasped, breathing heavily. "Christ, Jen. What are you doing in here? What time is it?"

"Serena wants to see you." She flipped open her phone, checking the time. "And its 5."

"In the morning?"

"Yup, okay, I'll send her in."

Dan groaned, flopping back onto the bed. A few seconds later, a timid looking Serena entered the room, clutching his letter. "Hey."

"Couldn't you have contacted me when it isn't 5 in the morning?" He snapped, his head throbbing.

"I need to talk to you. And you wouldn't pick up your phone." She stood there awkwardly, arms at her sides. "I got your note."

"Maybe because I was sleeping and so what?" He glared at her, rolling out of bed. "You use it as an excuse to see me half naked?" He walked over to his closet, tugging on a white button down, leaving it unbuttoned. He slipped on a pair of khaki shorts, finally turning to look at Serena.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This." She gestured at the scotch on the ground. "Since when do you drink?"

"That's none of your business. Now did you come here to nag at me or did you actually have a purpose?"

She walked towards him, making him back up a step. "Dan.."

"Stop." He demanded, his voice cracking. "Don't touch me."

"Dan, I need to tell you something." She bit her lip, afraid that the words would just spill out of her mouth.

"Do I look like I fucking care?" He yelled, his words making her flinch. "You already broke my heart, what else do I need to know?"

"This." She dropped the letter, taking his face in her hands and locking lips with him. He responded automatically, his tongue maneuvering its way into her mouth. She slid her hands down to his chest, pressing lightly against his bare skin: soft skin over lean muscle, toned from years of playing rugby. And just as fast as it started, it was over.

He pushed her away, almost roughly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought you wanted this as much as I did." She said softly, staring at him.

"I'm not letting you use me. Besides you're with Nate now." He picked up the scotch, picking up the cup from last night. He poured the amber liquid, quickly swallowing it. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out." He said calmly, turning to look at her. "My heart is already in pieces, you didn't have to stomp on them."


	5. Revelation

"Serena!" Nate called again, getting frustrated. "Will you listen?"

"Sorry," she murmured absently, playing with the cap of her water bottle. "I just have something on my mind."

Nate's face softened, as he kissed her on the forehead. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

He nodded, glad that he wouldn't have to act all caring. He only had two days left to win his bet and Serena being mopey wasn't going to cut it. "You know, we've been dating for a while."

"A week, yeah." She said, not really listening. Her mind kept going back to Dan. Last time she had seen him, he wasn't in the best condition.

"Don't you think its time, we, uh, did it?"

"What?"

"Come on, Serena. You're really special to me and I want to be with you." Nate said smoothly, trying not to make it obvious that he was lying.

"I'll think about it, kay?"

He nodded, sighing.

--

Dan lifted the weights, grunting from the effort. After his short lived drug stint, he realized that working out was a much better habit. After another five minutes, he set the weights down, wiping his face with a towel. His phone buzzed from his gym bag and he picked it up, setting it down quickly.

It was Serena again. Ever since he kicked her out, she had been calling him every day and he hadn't answered once.

Exiting the gym, he stepped out into the cool air. Within an hour, he was clean, showered and was sitting in the kitchen, eating a steak. The elevator door dinged and he said, "Hey Jen, Jorge made steak today. Do you want some?"

"Its not..Jenny."

Dan turned around sharply, his fork clattering as it hit the plate. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You told me you love me." Serena stood there, looking helpless, scared.

"You used me." He muttered, glaring at her. "And you didn't even care."

"Of course I care, Dan. Why do you think I keep calling you? Why do you think I keep bothering you? Because I have feelings for you too!"

"Oh really, you have feelings for me!" Dan shot back, laughing bitterly. "Is that why every morning when I go to school, I see you with Archibald's tongue down your fucking throat? He's fucking playing you, you're falling for it and you have the nerve to come and say you have feelings for me?"

"I'll break up with him."

"Don't you get it, Serena? You've hurt me so bad that I don't even want to be around you anymore."

"You agreed to help me make him jealous. It was by your own free will!" She shot back, tired of getting yelled at.

"Did you ever consider that after our break up, I never stopped loving you? Did you consider that I did that for you because I wanted to see you happy?" Dan murmured, stepping towards her. "Did you ever think that whenever we hung out, I was holding something back?"

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do?" She said, close to tears. "We had just broken up and when you said you wanted to just be friends, I killed all the feelings for you. Truth is, I loved you so much, and I was going to tell you, but then we broke up."

"Don't lie to me." He shook his head, voice shaking. "Just don't."

"I'm being honest and I want you to be honest to me."

"You want me to be honest?" Dan barked, thinking of some way to hurt her as much as she hurt him. "I hate you and Nate's only trying to sleep with you for some bet. How's that for honesty?"

"You're lying." She whispered, taking another step forward so that their bodies were only two inches apart.

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"I'm not talking about that." She reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers before he had a chance to move. "You don't hate me."

"And how would you know?" He managed, gritting his teeth.

"Because I love you."

"That makes no sense."

"Why should it have to?" She leaned in, brushing her lips against his.

"What the fuck!" Nate Archibald stepped out of the elevator, livid.

Dan broke away from Serena, glaring at the boy. "Who let you in?"

"The door was open and what the hell were you doing kissing my girlfriend?!"

"Get the hell out of my house."

Nate snarled, glancing over at Serena. "Come on, Serena. I bet he took advantage of you, didn't he?"

"Nate, I'm not leaving."

"For the last fucking time, will one of you get out of here before I call the fucking cops?" Dan yelled, slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Fine." Nate shot a glare at the two of them. "We're over and once everyone finds out what a cheating bitch you are, no one will want to be around you."

At this, Dan shot forward, pinning Nate against the wall. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you unless you'd like everyone to know about your little 'adventure' with the police in Argentina."

"You've got nothing on me." Nate breathed, his composure remaining perfect.

"Tell everyone about Serena and see what happens." Dan let go of him, pushing him into the elevator. "Now get out of my sight."

"Dan.." Serena staggered towards him and before she knew it, her knees buckled, and she lost consciousness.

--

"You okay?" Dan asked softly as Serena's eyes opened.

"I dunno. What happened?"

"You fainted." He handed her a glass of water. "Stress and dehydration, I think."

She sipped the cool liquid eagerly, relishing the relief it brought. "Thank you. I should probably go home though."

"You shouldn't go anywhere, and I already called your mom." He crossed his arms, looking more worried by the second. "You're staying here until I can make sure you're okay."

"Thank you," She repeated, drinking more of the water. "Dan, I meant what I sai-"

Dan stood up, rocking the bed slightly. "Are you hungry? I'll go make food." He turned to leave, not wanting to listen partly because he wasn't sure if he would believe her or not.

"No, please, just..listen."

He sighed, hesitantly sitting back on the bed. "What is so urgent that you need to tell me right this second?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She said, blue eyes shining. "I lo-"

"Stop it." Dan growled, clenching his fists.

"Why won't you listen?"

"You just fainted, you're not thinking straight right now." He muttered, rising again.

Serena sat up, grasping his arm. "I love you."

He glared at her, still refusing to believe her. He knew that if she was lying to him, he would never recover. "And why should I care?"

"Because you love me too." Her voice shook as she pulled him closer, kissing him softly on the lips. "Tell me you don't feel anything."

"Serena, please," he murmured, his voice hoarse.

"If you don't feel anything at all, I'll stop. I'll leave. But if you do.."

"I..."


	6. Always

"Serena," he repeated, sounding at his ends.

Her eyes closed and a solitary tear slid down her cheek. "Its okay." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I have to go somewhere. I'll see you later."

She slid off the bed, finding that she couldn't bring herself to look at him. He reached out, holding onto her arm. "Wait, Serena."

"What, Dan? Its obvious you don't even like me anymore! Just let me go." Serena murmured, trying to pull her arm away.

"I can't let you go." Just the hint of desperation in his voice made her stop, finally looking at him. "Please."

"Tell me why, give me a reason." She practically pleaded, locking eyes with him.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He knew he was capable of saying those three words to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to. "I lo.. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She whispered, grabbing her coat from the bed, tugging it on as she left his room.

--

Dan rubbed his eyes, sticking in the white earbuds of his iPod. Flicking through multiple songs, he finally gave up, pressing 'Shuffle'. It had been two days since Serena had left his apartment that night and he was set on walking to school, not resorting to the limo.

As he walked through the busy streets of the early Manhattan morning, he stopped at one of his favorite bookstores, trying to see if he could some coffee. What surprised him was that Serena sat in one of the oversized armchairs, reading. He ordered his coffee, turning around to walk towards her. "Hey."

She looked up and he saw that there were circles under her eyes. "Hi."

"How are you?" He asked awkwardly, taking his coffee from the counter.

She shrugged, remaining silent as he poured in a mix of cream and sugar in the cup. "Okay, I guess." Checking her phone, she closed the book, setting it down on the table in front of her. "I'm going to be late."

"School doesn't start for a while. You meeting up with Nate?" He asked politely.

She giggled, brushing past him. "He wishes. See you around."

Dan nodded, taking a sip from the coffee cup. He waited until she left before sinking down into the armchair that she had occupied, picking up the book she left behind. Flipping it open, he found that, like Lily, Serena had a fascination with romance. Turning back to the cover, he stared at the ornate lettering. _City of Glass. _With a sigh, he picked up his coffee and started to look for the other two books prior to that one.

Finally finding it, he took it to the counter, watching silently as the pubescent boy rang it up. Within five minutes, he was back on his way to school, lugging a bag of three books and holding his coffee in the other hand.

Disposing of his coffee cup, he made his way into the girl's hall, opening Serena's locker with practiced ease. Carefully stacking each book on top of each other, he then scrawled a note, tucking it inside the first book.

That wasn't to say he went unnoticed though. In minutes, everyone's phone buzzed with the latest Gossip Girl blast.

_Well, well, well. What do we have here? D breaking into S' locker..with presents. Looks like D's stepping up his game._

--

Serena sighed, opening her locker. She wished she hadn't left her coffee at the bookstore and she was deeply regretting it now. To her surprise, there were three brand new books neatly stacked in her locker. Picking up the first one, she ran a hand over the glossy cover, opening it. A ripped piece of paper lay in the middle, decorated with Dan's familiar handwriting.

_Figured you might want to finish your reading. Think of it as an apology gift._

_Dan._

She pulled out her phone, her thumb flying over the keypad. _We need to talk. Meet me in the courtyard. Now._

Sliding the book back, she closed her locker, hurriedly making her way to the courtyard. She waited there impatiently as everyone milled around her, some giving her weird stares. Finally she saw him. She walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. She knotted her fists into his crisp shirt, crinkling it. His arms circled around her as he kissed back. Finally, she pulled away, gasping for air. She had forgotten to breathe.

"What was that for?" Dan murmured, smiling at her.

"I don't care if you don't love me anymore, I don't care if you can't say it, I just want to be with you and I hope you feel the same way too."

"Serena.." he whispered, staring into her deep blue eyes before hugging her tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder. "God, I'm so sorry. I love you."

She pressed a kiss to his neck, whispering in his ear. "What made you change your mind?"

He pulled back, breathing deeply. "After you left, I knew that I had made the biggest mistake in my life. I am never letting you go again, Serena. Ever."

"No more angry alcoholic stoner fits?" She asked hopefully, tracing his cheekbones with her thumbs.

"No more." He chuckled, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. "God, I love you so much."

"I guess we were meant to be more than just friends."

"You never were just a friend." Dan murmured, running his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Never?"

"Never." He grinned, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
